


Get Your Back Dirty

by soldierhawthorne



Series: Kill 'em all and let God sort 'em out. [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Billy, Bar Fight, Blood and Violence, M/M, Monster Hunting AU, Protective Billy Hargrove, over it steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierhawthorne/pseuds/soldierhawthorne
Summary: Billy’s eyes spark “Hit him, Stevie. He’s askin for it.” He sing songs. “It’s coming. Just hit him.”They didn’t come here for a fight per say. But Billy’s always ready for one.





	Get Your Back Dirty

Steve wasn't a big fan of bars, he's never been. They were always too fucking hot, too fucking loud, and reeked of booze and sweat. 

But he was willing to hang around to watch Billy kick some serious ass at pool. 

They'd been running out of money since crossing the Nebraska state line. The Camaro needed gas, they needed cigarettes and food. Hell, some fucking booze would be nice too. Maybe he and Billy could find somewhere to score some weed. 

Oh and bullets too. They needed bullets.

So when they'd seen a neon sign for Bernies accompanied by blaring beer and vodka logos and another sign that promises Open Late. They know they’re in the right place.

People at hole in the wall joints like this one were so easy to play. 

Steve was leaning up against an empty pool table a couple down from the one Billy was currently playing at. 

He watches him stumble over his feet almost dropping the cue as he lined up for his shot. He misses of course.

There was the beginning of the act. 

Billy was acting fucking wasted. He was convincing too. Steve watches him order a beer from the waitress who looks ready to cut him off.

He wasn’t close enough to actually hear him over the music and loud hum of voices. But he’s sure Billy’s saying things like “Damn, missed again” and “Guess I don’t play like I used to”

Billy placed down bet after bet. Losing each time. 

He’ll keep going until he almost runs out of the last of their money. 

Then when the men he’s betting with are convinced Billy’s not only the worst pool player out there but also the stupidest. 

That’s when Billy shifts gears. 

Billy’s smart. The type that would be considered a prodigy smart. Not only when it comes to books but people. He knew exactly how to read people and exactly how to use it against them. Billy could be extremely manipulative when he needed to. 

He knew when he had somewhere right where he wanted them. From where Steve’s standing he can see these men are about to lose a lot of money. 

Billy declares one last game, this time winner takes all. 

The middle-aged guys surrounding the pool table laughed. Probably thinking this guy just didn’t know when to quit. They all promptly toss their money onto the table.

Idiots.

Then slowly everyone's expression morphs into anger. 

Billy’s suddenly stone cold sober as he moves around the table sinking each ball he calls out, the smirk on his face widening. 

Steve glances over at one of the shitty TVs playing some Hockey game. Then finally he hears the tell-tale sign Billy’s wrapping it up.

“Well, boys, good game. Guess you just can’t win all of ‘em.” 

Steve can fucking hear how big the smirk on his face is. 

He turns starting to pick up his backpack just to feel a harsh couple taps on his shoulder, ready to look up and see Billy telling him it’s time to go.

But no. That’s definitely not Billy 

“The fuck--” 

“That asshole in the jean jacket your boyfriend?” The man spits out his hot beer breath blasting in Steve’s face. 

He looked like a motorcycle gang reject, complete with the ugly leather vest and steel-toed boots. He was balding but had a full white beard, the edges yellows from too many cigarettes. 

“Calm down, man. The fuck are you talking about?” Steve said putting some distance between them.

“I saw you come in with the little shit. That’s what you faggots came here for? To hustle my buddies out of their good money?” He leaned even more into Steve’s space.

“Fuck off,” Steve grumbled maybe he would just go away.

But Steve never was that lucky.

The guy pushes even further his face twisting into an expression that makes Steve’s stomach turn. “I’m willing to let it slide though. Don’t see too many pretty things like you in here.” A nasty smirk started across his lips. “I’m sure that mouth ‘a yours will make up for it.” 

Before Steve could even tell the guy he’d rather fucking die, the meatheads hand shoots out taking a tight hold on his wrist pulling at Steve with a sharp yank. 

It takes a moment for Steve to realize, he’s fucking trying to get him in the bathroom. 

“But I’m the faggot? ” Steve sighed. God he really didn’t want a fight. This is why he didn’t like bars, too many drunk people.

He was tired. He was fucking exhausted.

He goes to shove the guy off “The fuck is wrong with--” 

But then Billy’s there looking amused.

Steve knows better though. If he was this guy he’d probably be shitting his pants right about now. 

Billy glances down to the hand around Steve’s wrist then back between Steve and the jackass currently holding onto him. 

“I see we got a sore loser here.” Billy sighs then makes a tutting noise shaking his head. “Haven’t you ever been told no one likes a sore loser?”

He speaks casually as if nothing's wrong, sipping from the beer bottle in his hand.

It throws the guy off guard and lets go of Steve squinting at Billy “What’d you say? Coupla fags. Need your boyfriend to save you.” He hooted turning his back on Billy, which is the second mistake. 

Fucking with them was the first

Billy’s eyes spark “Hit him, Stevie. He’s askin for it.” He sing songs. “It’s coming. Just hit him.” 

They didn’t come here for a fight per say. But Billy’s always ready for one.

Billy's gaze focuses on Steve, looking expectant.

When Steve clenches his fists but doesn't make a move, Billy rolls his eyes taking a long drink off his beer pausing to inspecting the label. He makes a face then promptly spits it out all over bearded guy “Ah shit, this ain’t Lucky Lager.” Billy makes a disgusted sound, sounding genuinely disappointed. 

 

The man swings around facing Billy, the next mistake.  
“You motherf--” 

Before he’s even fully turned around Billy grips the bottle smashing it over his head 

“I fuckin’ ordered Lucky Lager.” Billy scoffs

Then glances around like he’s looking for something. 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” He picks up the Lucky Lager he ordered earlier off a nearby table. “Guess that wasn’t my beer.” 

Before the man recovers gets him upside the head with that one as well. This time the man falls over a bar stool landing hard.

“How about that huh?” Billy leans over him with a grin

Then his foot comes down once then twice. 

Steve looks away at the third, shrugging his bag onto his shoulders. 

“Dumb bitch.” Billy snickers and the guy tries to get up. 

The mistakes are just piling on at this point. 

Billy gets a fist full of his shirt punching him in the face. The impact of it sending a couple teeth scattering across the dirty floor. 

This time the guy goes down and stays down. 

“Sometimes you hicks just make it too damn easy.” Billy crows, there was blood dripping from his hand but the rest of it was the other guys. “Anyone else got something they’d like to say.” 

No one does.

His buddies quickly get their friend out of there. It takes three of them to get him off the floor. 

“Well, I had fun.” Billy finally turns his attention to Steve patting his jacket pocket “And now we’re rich.” 

Billy’s smile is bright but his eyes are still a little wild. “Well, kind of.” He shrugs.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” He’s sure some bastard in here’s got a gun. The people here probably didn’t appreciate Billy laying out their friend in the middle of the bar.

“You should have hit him, baby. I’m telling you, there’s no reasoning with these pricks. Gotta just knock some sense into them.” 

They leave and get back on the highway.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idk here's more


End file.
